ForestClan's Destiny: Darkness Falls
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: Snowstar faces many things as it comes his way, as shadows seam to be stacking him everyday. Darksky is having his own problems with a starange cat. Will Snowstar find out the truth about these shadows or will it be too late? Sequel to ForestClan's Destiny: Snow Falling.
1. Prologe

It was indeed dark and cold as I walked though the Dark Forest. My color of my fur has darkened by the shadows of trees as I stopped and looked down.

In front of me was a dark river as I decided to try to swim over. Cold, slimy water washed over my back as I tried to swim over. I soon got to the other side and shaked my fur of the foul dark water.

"You're late, It doesn't take that long to get here" I turned around to see Breezepelt growling at my face.

"I'm not as fast as you are, after all you used to be part of WindClan untill you betrayed them to the Dark Forest" I smirked as Breezepelt burned with rage. "Just follow me and don't say another word" he growled as I followed him though the Dark Forest.

As we continued our journey, the forest became even darker as we reached the camp. Many, many of the Dark Forest warriors were there and at the highest rock was a pure black tom that had a lot of torns in both of his ears.

"Who is that cat? I never seen him before in my time in the Dark Forest" I asked Breezepelt as he smiled evilly.

"That's going to be our new leader in the war against StarClan and the living clans" he whispered in my ears "That's Deathstar".

Before I could ask Breezepelt anything more about this leader that was going to lead us into the war, the leader spoke out in a load howling voice.

"Let all Dark Forest cats that kill for fun, join beneath the Forest rock" the black tom said as the Dark Forest warriors joined him below the Forest rock.

I defied myself to sit next to Breezepelt as the rest of the cats of the Dark Forest took their seats and then the cat Breezepelt said was called Deathstar spoke.

"Cats of the Dark Forest, most of you have waited a long time to get revenge on StarClan and the living clans for beating all of you so long ago. Now it's time that we strike back as the Dark Forest grows each day as we train the warriors of the living to betray their clans" he started as the Dark Forest cats cheered him as he continued.

"Now is the time that the Dark Forest shall rule over the clans, for better or for worst" he finished as the cats yowled like crazy for him as he flicked his fluffy black tail to show that the meeting was over.

Before I could walk away, Deathstar was right in front of me, his red eyes staring at me as he narrowed his eyes and said "Follow me to my den". I gulped as I followed him to his den on the other side of the clearing and went inside.

It was even darker then outside as he sat down on his nest and as I tried to sit as well he snaped. "Don't sit, only the leader is allowed to sit in his den" he growled and decided it was for the best to stay standing up.

I could barely see him as he looked more like a shadow as he bended into the dark of the den.

"Why have you called me to your den, I wanted to help the others for the war!" I growled as the cat that was know as Daethstar got up and calmly spoke.

"I have something I need you to do that will help us in the war" he spoke in a ruff mew. "The chosen cats of the prophecies are becoming stronger every day and learning of the power they got from their ancient ancestors" Deathstar growled as he continued.

"You must put a stop to this at once by any means nesasury" he said as he sat back down and I spoke again.

"You know that won't be hard, my name is remembered by all clans" I hissed while giving him a deep grin.

"Mapleshade, don't fail the Dark Forest again; I have heard what had happened in the last war, no more surprises" he growled as I flicked my tail and I was off.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Mapleshade?" I opened my eyes to see Breezepelt staring at me with his amber eyes. "Of course I'm ready to go, what I do will help the Dark Forest win over the living clans" I growled at him as I sat up.

He smiled at me and just said as we left camp "That's the Mapleshade I know". Together, we had to swim more black rivers and jump over more trees than we usually do. Finally we found the boundary for where the StarClan cats would come and go from the real world.

"Are ready?" I asked him as he shook his head yes. We carefully passed all the StarClan warriors that would shred our furs off if they saw as.

Finally, we made it to the real world as we passed though the very fabric of time and space itself. It was already Moonhigh as we both took a break under an oak tree.

Then Breezepelt got up after finishing his mouse and then spoke. "I better be going, Deathstar wants me to spy on the other clans, this is where we stop traveling together" he mewed as I also got up and spoke.

"I understand, let's meet back here under this oak tree when both of our jobs are done" I replied as he just nodded and mysteriously vanished into the shadows as I soon followed, but soon went a different way.

Soon the clans will feel the new power of the Dark Forest as the true battle for power begins, I thought to myself happily as I left nothing behind, but the darkness itself.

* * *

**Sorry everyone that the prologe was short, I'll try to make it up to you by making Chapter one longer. Anyway, please remeber to review what you like about it or just add tips to make it better. Thank you! :)**


	2. Chapter one- Running like the wind

A flash of white fur ran though the forest, my name is Snowstar and I was running for my life. At one time I was enjoying the wrath of Newleaf in camp, the next I'm helping Appledawn to led the deadly foxes away from camp.

That's right, they were foxes. But even stronger and faster than I had ever seen in my life. Darksky and Featherwind were also helping. Did they manage to deal with the other foxes, I wondered to myself as I continued to run.

I looked behind myself again, the fox was not there anymore. Before I could stop and turn my head around, I crashed into the tree with full force. BAM! Pain shot though me as I falled to the ground.

My sight of vision turned dizzy as I saw a huge burr of orange. My vision soon come back into focused and there stood the fox right above me.

I fox was holding me down tightly as I tried to get out of his grip, nothing worked. Then without warning, the fox clawed my face as blood began to flowed out from the cut.

I screeched in pain as I tried clawing the fox's under belly as more blood started to gush from my cut. The fox was in so much pain as blood dripped from its belly that I had clawed, he finally let go.

Before the fox could get a hold of me, I used the tree to bounce onto the fox's back. As the fox tried to get me off, I clawed him and ripped off his fur as blood began to gush from the wound I had given him.

The fox howled with pain as he finally shook me off of his back. I went flying and then slammed into a nearby tree with a thud.

The fox was running away now as I saw Darksky and Featherwind chasing it away as my vision turned blank with shadows.

* * *

A dim light soon filled my vision as I opened my eyes once more. As I stood up, StarClan's warriors surrounded me as a pure golden tom with black spots came up to me, I nearly cried.

"Shinepoppy, I'm I dead?" I asked as he just shook his head and spoke. "You're time in ForestClan is not over just yet" he mewed as I sighed a relief.

"But you have lost a life" he said as he showed me what looked like my spilt image. I bowed my head to show how grateful I was and then he spoke again.

"Icestar has told me that I am one of the cats that shall help guide you, I'm not one of the chosen cats" he mewed as I became disappointed.

I then looked at him, he was no longer torned apart but looked as young as when we had became warriors together.

"Then who are the other chosen cats" I asked as Shinepoppy looked at the sky above them.

"Our time together grows short, you must go now" he said as he began to fade. "Wait, tell me who the cats are, please Shinepoppy!" I yelled as he was almost faded comply along with the rest of StarClan's warriors.

"You shall know when we meet again" he spoke softly as he faded away as my vision soon turned black once more.

* * *

I work up with pain still fresh on my face, but the blood had dried now. I looked around as my eyes got use to the dim light.

I was in the medicine cat den, I knew because it smelled strongly of herbs. In the far side of the den was Leafstorm, looking though his herbs.

Before I could speck, he turned around and spoke. "Ah, your awake a last" he mewed softly to me as if I was a kit.

"Leafstorm, how did you get me to your den?" I asked him as I tried to get up. He was sliant for a few moments and then he spoke.

"I found you underneath the tree, Braveheart helped me get you back to camp, but..." he said as his voice trailed off.

"What happened to Braveheart?!" I growled as I fully got up and stared at him face to face.

"He was attacked by a fox, there was nothing I could do to save him. Snowstar, Braveheart is dead" he said as he cried with grief.

I knew how he felt, Braveheart was his brother since birth. Soon I filled with sorrow and grief.

Why did he have to die? Many times I asked myself this as I decided to soon go outside.

Rain fell from the stormy sky, as if even StarClan were crying for the dead warrior as I made my way towards the crowd of cats.

When I had to the center, in its clearing was indeed the body of the dead warrior. The fox had not gave him any mercy at all, his body was nearly ripped into two pieces.

As I leaded my head towards his fur to smell his sect for the last time, I smelled the sent of the fox, but also something else.

"MoonClan led the foxes towards our camp, there out to kill us again!" I growled as the other older warriors did the same.

"What you say might be true Snowstar, we must do something!" growled Nighthawk, Darksky's father.

"Let all cats meet underneath the Forest Oak for a clan meeting" I yowled as every warrior and apptrice joined me.

"MoonClan have went too far to try to kill us again, I say it's time that they learned a lesson" I growled as my clan mates cheered me on.

"Tomorrow at sunrise we shall attack" I yowled as my clan mates stared at me and cheered me on again.

"If Braveheart is watching us now from StarClan, Nighthawk will be the new deuty of ForestClan" I said as the very same black tom came up to me.

"I shall forever serve my clan until I die like them all" he mewed proudly as my other clan mates cheered his name.

I soon flicked my tail and the meeting was over as I walked over to my den to see Firesong waiting for me.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked as I leaded my head to the side and then spoke.

"I'm just trying to do what's good for the clan, I..." I said but then I saw the wide eyes of Firesong and then she spoke.

"Run!" she screamed as she ran away towards the warrior den and then the nursery. Everyone was fleeing and then I turned around to see what had scared Firesong.

"Fire!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as the fire broke into the camp as I tried to get out the burning camp.


	3. Chapter two- Escaping the Blaze

The heat of the fire felt hot on my thick, white fur. The fire that was burning my clan's camp was no better. Before I could leave the burning camp, I heard a small cry over the crackling sound of the flames.

I rushed towards the apprentice's den as the flames of the forest fire grew larger, I could barely breathe with the smoke coming into my lungs.

I entered the den that was already burning, I then saw a small gray shape in the far corner of the den. "Rockpaw please get up, the camp is a blaze outside!" I tried to tell her. She still would not move, but I could still hear her shallow breaching as I picked her up into my jaw.

As I ran outside, a flaming branch fell onto the apprentice's den. "Thank StarClan I saved you in time" I softly wised to her as I carried Rockpaw away from the burning camp.

Many burning trees I had to pass as falling branches started to fall. A branch came down onto my tail and the wight of it pulled me down.

I fell to the ground as the branch dropped onto my tail. Pain shot though me as I tried to get up. Finally I pushed it off and then I rolled over to make the fire on my tail to despair.

I then picked up Rockpaw and continued to the river as I thought to myself. StarClan why is this happening to my clan.

As I carefully dogged more flames, I finally heard the sound of the rushing river as I broke out of the burning tree line.

I then saw my clan mates at the shore, I also saw Leafstorm aiding the cats that had received burns. I carefully layed Rockpaw down and then spoke to him.

"I managed to get Rockpaw out, I'm not sure that anyone else got out" I told him as he turned his head and spoke.

"All what matters in the clan is safe, rest now" he said and I layed down on the soft shore as he treated my burn.

I could still feel the pain of my scorched tail that was almost burnt all the way, giving half my tail looking as black as ashes.

"Leafstorm, what do you think about my tail, will it heal?" I asked him as he turned around and layed a couple of green leaves by my side.

"Snowstar, your tail is forever going to be black, I'm sorry" he said and sudden chokes I heard from my throat.

Why has StarClan did this to me, I asked myself as Leafstorm spoke again before I become mad with him.

"Snowstar I know how to feel, but life must go on" Leafstorm meowed sadly and then I lied back down. He then carefully put Rockpaw by my side and I curled my tail around her small little body.

I had calmed down now and that's when I spoke to him again it the softest tone I could do.

"Will Rockpaw live?" I asked him as he turned around and sat down next to me and smiled weakly.

"Yes Snowstar, she will live to see another day" he said as I falled asleep with Rockpaw by my side.

* * *

I soon heard the soft bird song that filled the sky as I woke up. Everyone was up and sharing tongues as I saw Rockpaw happily playing with her den mates.

I walked over to her and when I got there, she looked at me with her beautiful shade of blue eyes and then spoke.

"You saved me the other day, thank you so much" he purred happily and then gave me a soft hug.

Something inside me didn't want me to hug her, but I never listened. Soon, I was giving a kind, soft hug to her as we both smiled.

After are short time together, she carried on playing with the other kits as I went to find my deputy.

"Nighthawk,how is the clan doing?" I asked as I walked over to him. He turned his head and the first thing he saw was my tail.

"Why is your tail black?" he asked and then I sighed. "That does not matter right now, how is the clan?" I asked again as he then sat beside me and sighed.

"Many of them are still wounded from the fire, but it's not too serouis" he meowed sadly as he stayed close to me.

"I'm just glad that my clan is safe" I murmured softly and then we both looked at each other.

"I understand why you care about our clan, it's important that we do what's best for it" he responded after a short moment of silence.

"How's Rockpaw doing?" he asked as we both watched her play with the younger kits.

"She's doing well, she doesn't have any injures since I saved her" I murmured and that's when it hit me.

Was Rockpaw one of the chosen cats that were foretold in the prophecy? My mind felt puzzled as Nighthawk looked at me.

Are you okay, Snowstar?" he asked as I shocked my head and then answered him. "I'm fine, I'll see you later" I said, being careful not to flick my tail in his face as I said goodbye and then walked away.

The shore that was along the river was big, but not as big as the river. Most of my clan mates were sharing tongues with each other while others were still sleeping on the soft sand.

I then saw Firesong resting on the sand with her unborn kits. The first time she told me see was having a new litter of kits was only a few moons ago.

I walked up to her and then sat beside her as our furs touched each other. Firesong then looked up at me and then smiled.

"I'm glad that you survived the fire" she purred and then licked my cheek. I smiled weakly as our tails curled together.

"You still look the same when I first fell in love with you" I responded as her cheeks turned bright red with blush. She then started laughing softly, I joined her for a little while and then I said goodbye as I continued to check on my clan mates.

* * *

By the time I had found Rockpaw again, the sun was already setting. I taped her lightly on the shoulder and then she turned around to see me behind her.

"Hello Snowstar, is there something you need to tell me?" she asked as her beautiful blue eyes shined as the sun went down.

"Come with me" I said as I led her to a part of the forest that had not be touched by the fire. When we were out of sight, I started talking.

"Have you been having any strange dreams?" I asked as her eyes grew larger with shock. "How did you know!" she asked me.

"StarClan have chosen you as a cat that was foretold in the prophecy, I already know what your power is" I said as she started gasping in shock.

"Does that mean it was destiny that we would meet?" she asked as I nodded my head and then spoke again. "Yes Rockpaw, StarClan knows" I said.

"What I'm I supposed to do?" she asked as her tail touched me lightly. "We shall know when the time comes" I said as we both made our way back to the shore line.


	4. Chapter three- The Way I Feel

New-Leaf soon gave way to Green-leaf as a couple of moons passed, in those moons my clan and I returned to our camp that was burned by the fire.

The damage was not too great and my clan was able to fix everything, I decided to not start a battle unless another thing happened that involved MoonClan.

Tonight was the night of the gathering, it would also be when I see Stonestar again, maybe it's time he learned a lesson.

My clan were sharing tongues as I got ready to go, the moon was shining in the dark, black sky above me.

"Are you ready to go?" I quickly turned my head to see Nighthawk talking. "Yes, I'm ready to go" I said as I called to the cats that were leaving and then led them out of the camp.

Everyone was walking a good pace while Nighthawk continued to speck. "So, what are you going to do about MoonClan tonight?" he asked as we both jumped over a log at the same time.

"I'll see what I can do about it" I murmured to Nighthawk as we broke though the forest and began to go downhill towards the gathering.

This time around, my clan was third clan to reach its gathering place. As my clan took their seats, I leaped onto the rock where the leaders sat and then Angelstar spoke.

"Greetings Snowstar, how is your clan?" asked Angelstar staring at me with her beautiful amber eyes.

I gulped, is she trying to make me fall in love with her? "W-ell, we are doing okay so far" I tried to say without looking stupid.

"That's good…here comes MoonClan now" she said as I followed her glaze. I could see the many cats from MoonClan coming this way, including Stonestar.

MoonClan soon sat beside SwampClan while Stonestar made a huge leap onto the rock where the leaders were sitting.

"Shall we get the meeting ready?" he asked the other leaders are our eyes met and then he looked away.

This time Mudstar started the meeting instead of Angelstar. "SwampClan is doing well, we have a new apptrice tonight, Frogpaw" said Mudstar as his clan cheered as well as my clan and Lakeclan.

Once again, MoonClan did not take part as they stayed silent while Angelstar took over. "Lakeclan is also doing well and we have one new warrior, Willowbreeze" she said as her clan cheered for the new warrior as well as the others.

Then it was Stonestar's turn to speck for his clan. "MoonClan have been surviving well, but were sorry to say that Pinefur is now retiring to become an elder, our new deputy is Longshadow" he said and then my blood went cold.

He made his own son deputy? "Snowstar, it's your turn" said Mudstar and my mind came back to reality.

"ForestClan is doing well, but I must confess that Stonestar threw his own dather into the river" I growled at him as his face turned red with rage.

"I don't even have a dauther!" he hissed as we stared fac to face and then I spoke again.

"Then why is she at the garthing?" I asked as Rockpaw leaped onto the rock and her face showed clearly in the moonlight.

Stonestar looked at her in shock, before he could do anything, Rockpaw spoke. "You're the worst father ever, you nearly killed me" she yelled at him and then slapped his face hard.

"Rockpaw please, I didn't know that you survived..." he tried to say as many cats narrowed their eyes at him.

"No father, I have decided to live with ForestClan now, I hate you for abandoning me" Rockpaw hissed and jumped off the rock and Stonestar turned his head towards me.

"You have insulted me for the last time" he growled and leaped onto me with his claws unleashed.

The weight of his body pined me down as I tried to shake him off. Blood ran from my ear as he cut it and then Mudstar was able to pull him off.

"Let's just end this meeting early before StarClan gets angry with our clans" he murmured as we both joined the other leaders and ended the meeting.

I jumped off the rock and then I narrowed my eyes at Stonestar, he did the same and then dashed away leading his clan.

"Snowstar, we should make our way back to camp" said Nighthawk as both of us led our clan into the forest that we called home.

* * *

I soon led the cats that came with me to the garthing into the camp, and soon they all hurried off to their nests.

"Don't forget to ask Leafstorm about what to do with that cut" said Nighthawk as he flicked his tail and dashed off to the warrior's den. I was just about to walk to my den when I heard a voice.

"Snowstar, we need to talk" I turned around to see Firesong. I walked over to her and then sat down beside her. "What did you need to ask me?" I asked her as my tail started flicking around because I really wanted to get to sleep.

"Our kits have been training for a couple of moons now, don't you think it's time they receive their warrior names?" she said as we looked at both at each other.

I had almost forgot! They had been trying their best to become warriors, maybe it is time that they become warriors...

I then sat up and gave her a swift nod and spoke. "As soon as there is nothing more that is on my mind, they shall be soon warriors" I finished saying and then dashed away towards my den.

I soon walked into my den that already had a nest made with only the finest ferns in all of the forest. I smiled, my kits would soon become warriors and battle by my side when there time was near.

I then gently lied my head onto the soft ferns and I soon falled asleep as I heard the faint sound of birds chirping.

* * *

**Hello fellow fans, I hope you injoyed this chapter. As you might know, Snowstar's kits might become warriors. Please send in a review what you think their warrior names should be. Don't forget it's Wolfpaw, Sliverpaw, and Icepaw that are going to become warriors in the next chapter. Also, thanks to everyone who voted on my poll for this chapter. I shall be putting a new poll up after chapter four. Thanks to everyone else!**


End file.
